Infinite Sky
by Cissnei69
Summary: Being sent to live with the Kinomotos was meant to keep her safe, this was what her mother said. But between magical cards, talking plushies, the mafia and an spartan baby tutor, Tsuna didn't think she was all that safe. FemTsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Sky**

**Summary: **_Being sent to live with the Kinomotos was meant to keep her safe, this was what her mother said. But between magical cards, talking plushies, the mafia and an Spartan baby tutor, Tsuna didn't think she was all that safe. FemTsuna._

**Beta:** _CeresNamikaze_

**Just a warning:** _FemTsuna, AU_

**Just so you know (Name): **_Tsuna name here is Tsunasora; 'Tsuna' means 'Bond' while 'Sora' is 'Sky', so I think you can consider the full meaning of the name as 'Bonds of the Sky' or eve 'Sky that Bonds' or something... I just wanted to do something different from the always used Tsunami, Tsunayume, Tsunayuki, Tsunahime, Setsuna etc. Don't know if anyone else already used this name..._

**I don't own KHR or Cardcaptor Sakura, Amano Akira and CLAMP does.**

**The Beginning**

**"To change yourself means to change the future."**

**- Ichihara Yuuko (xxxHolic)**

**Reborn**

He looked at the files in front of him with an annoyed expression. If he could, Reborn would be shooting Iemitsu in the face. All the information given to him about Sawada Tsunasora, his future student, was wrong. The girl's mother was smarter than people gave her credit for. Like he had planned, Reborn appeared at the Sawada household that morning to greet the future Vongola Tenth and her mother, Sawada Nana, who had called him in regards to tutor ad he had left in their mail box.

What greeted him was a gun pointed to his face and a furious Nana asking what someone like him wanted with her precious daughter. He doubted that the woman could truly hurt him, but the determination and pure killing intent that she was emanating made him feel impressed, not something that he felt too much those days.

Reborn took almost an hour and half trying to convince Nana that he didn't want to hurt anyone (beside Iemitsu of course, he was going to kill the man for not telling him that his wife was aware of the mafia) and the sole reason she did stop pointing the gun towards him was because he confessed that Iemitsu was part of the cause he was there. The answer that came out of her mouth wasn't what he expected.

"It is always him, hm?"

After that, she explained that a group of men had broken into her house and tried to murder Tsunasora and at the end, she found out that Iemitsu was hiding many things to his family (Reborn had the feeling she was hiding something about the interrogation she made, but he didn't say anything about this).

"Where's her now?" Nana had stared at him, as if trying to see if he was going to hurt Tsunasora. When she made her decision, the brown haired woman sighed.

"Living with my cousin and his family." Were the only things she said before she literally kicked him out of her house.

Now, sitting in a coffee shop and ignoring all the stares he was receiving, Reborn came to the conclusion that not only Iemitsu was putting his family in danger by not not giving them the right protection, the man didn't know anything too.

Finding Nana's cousin wasn't so difficult. The man, Kinomoto Fujitaka, was the only one of her family that was still alive. He had a daughter a little younger than Tsunasora and a seventeen years old son. Fujitaka was a college teacher and his wife died years ago. Now, about Tsunasora... From Iemitsu reports, she wasn't anything but a no good girl without friends. But from the information he received from one of his informants, Tsunasora stopped being a Dame years ago and now she is so advanced in her studies that most teachers even let her skip classes since she didn't need to be there. She was popular at her school and was part of the Art Club, being a future Da Vinci from her teachers report, and most of the time she helped Touya, Fujitaka's son, with his part time job - showing that she was far from useless -.

Finishing his espresso, Reborn placed his reports inside his truck and adjusted his fedora before walking out of the coffee shop.

He had a train ticket to buy... But first...

"I'm going to_ kill _Iemitsu."

**Tsuna**

"HHOOOEE!"

Sawada Tsunasora, thirteen years old, jumped frightened. She sighed in relief when she didn't drop the plates she was holding. Raising her head, she stared at the at the ceiling with an amused expression.

"Did Sakura fell from her bed again?" She muttered, shaking her head.

She had been living with the Kinomoto for almost three months now and it never stopped to amuse her how some of Sakura reactions were like hers at the young girl age, before she decided to stop being Dame-Tsuna. Her mother was the one who had made the decision of sending her to live with her cousin Kinomoto Fujitaka, who was kind enough to welcome Tsuna with open arms.

Her mother, Sawada Nana, had called her cousin only a few days after a man entered in their house and tried to kill Tsuna who was saved by her mother (and a flying pan). That day, Tsuna had found out a scary side of her mother who didn't even blink as she tortured the man about the reason he was trying to kill her precious daughter (and if she didn't know better, Tsuna would say that her mother had been an assassin or a yakuza in her past life). Fujitaka didn't even stop to think before agreeing with Nana's plan of moving Tsuna to Tomoeda.

Especially after Nana told him that it was Iemitsu, her father, fault that the man had appeared in their house. None of them knew why, only that Iemitsu had been lying to them about his job. Oh, no! It seemed that he worked with something related to the underground.

The only reason her mother still didn't ask for a divorce was that even after everything, she loved her husband and just couldn't think of not being Sawada Nana.

"The monster is already screaming?" Tsuna heard Touya mutter from the place he was standing.

She looked at him with a grin. Kinomoto Touya was one of her best friends and Fujitaka's oldest son. He was a very tall, well built and, dare she say, strikingly handsome boy with tanned skin, dark brown hair parted on the left side , and dark brown eyes. To her, he had a major case of sister complex... Though, she would never tell him that.

"Did you notice? She is early..." Touya blinked his eyes, taking his attention from the pan in his hands to look at her.

"You're... right..." He shook his head. "Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" He yelled as Tsuna organized the table.

"Coming!"

Sitting in her usual chair, Tsuna blinked her eyes surprised when not even ten minutes after he called, Sakura appeared in the kitchen.

Kinomoto Sakura was Touya's younger sister and Fujitaka's daughter. She had short honey brown hair and, different from her brother or father, a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. She was a short girl, just a little shorter than Tsuna, and was also one of the most cheerful and cute girls Tsuna had ever seen.

"Morning Onii-chan, Tsuna-neechan!"

Touya turned, looking at her with pure disbelief in his face. "You came down after being called only once!" He walked to the window, humming to himself as he looked at the sky. "Is it gonna rain today?"

"Rain?" Tsuna grinned, supporting her head with one hands as she looked at him. "Maybe you should look for flying pigs."

You could almost see the vein throbbing in her forehead as the young girl slapped her hands on the table angrily. "I had someone waking me up today!"

Touya and Tsuna looked at each other before staring at her.

"Who? Because it wasn't us or uncle." Tsuna pointed out.

Shaking her head frenetically and waving her hand, Sakura laughed a little nervous. "I-I meant the alarm clock! Hehehe!" Touya and Tsuna hummed, not believing her but not asking for the truth. Touya shook his head, going back to the pancakes while Sakura turned her attention to the photography of her mother.

Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

Tsuna smiled gently. Fujitaka's late wife was a beautiful and young woman with long, flowing hair. Tsuna had never met her, since she died when Sakura was only three, but from what Touya and Fujitaka had told her, Nadeshiko was a wonderful person, a little clumsy, but a caring and loving person all the same.

Sakura was a lot like her mother.

"Good morning everyone!" Tsuna blinked and looked at Fujitaka who entered the kitchen with his ever present smile. He was a lot like her mother in this prospect.

Fujitaka, her mother's cousin, was a young looking man with brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind full moon thin rimmed glasses. Like his son, he was a tall man and much like the rest of his family, he was really kind and optimistic. He was a teacher and, from what her mother told her, he had taught Nadeshiko before they got married.

"Morning Uncle."

"Morning, Otou-san!"

Touya nodded. "Morning."

"It looks as great as usual." Fujitaka said with a smile as he looked at the food.

Tsuna grinned. "Touya and I made it."

Touya nodded, smiling smugly as he looked at his sister by the corner of his eyes. "It's better than the monster's." Tsuna snorted when he lowered his head, whimpering and muttering something under his breath. If she wasn't wrong, and she doubted she was, Sakura had just stomped on her brother's foot. Hard.

"Sa! Otou-san! We should eat!" Tsuna patted Touya's arm as he glared at his sister who was smiling at his pain.

"You asked for it." He turned his glare at her making Tsuna laugh.

**00**

As she was riding with Touya to school in his bike, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. There was something wrong with Sakura. After almost swallowing all her food in a single bite, Sakura stole a few cookies before leaving the house in hurry (which was suspicious since she wasn't late to school today and Tsuna knew that it wasn't her day of cleaning the room). Her stealing the food made Tsuna want to ask if she was hiding something there.

A pet maybe? It would explain why she saw the young girl stealing the cookies. She had done the same thing at dinner last night, the only difference was that Tsuna saw her stealing a pudding (which Tsuna doubted she was going to eat) and taking it to her room.

And if it isn't a pet... Was she hiding something dangerous?

"What's wrong?" She heard Touya asking. Shaking her head, Tsuna tightened her hold of his waist and sighed.

"Have you noticed?"

"Hm...?"

"Sakura. There's something wrong." He hummed and Tsuna considered this as a confirmation. And if Touya too thought there was something wrong, she couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry so much." He muttered.

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "As if you aren't worried too."

He ignored her. "Whatever is in her room is not bad. Just... powerful." Tsuna sighed in defeat.

While she had instincts that were far from being considered normal and could, to a point, use a strange power that consisted of orange flames, Touya was the empathy one that could see spirits and things like that. If he said that she shouldn't worry, she would listen to him. But it didn't mean she wouldn't try and find out what is happening.

"Hey, guys!" Touya stopped and Tsuna leaned a little, waving to the boy next to them.

"Morning, Yuki" They received a warm smile in return.

Tsukishiro Yukito, hers and Touya's best friend and Sakura's crush, he was a tall boy (although almost everyone is taller than her) with brown eyes and gray hair, parted on the side. He wore large glasses, which gave him a scholarly appearance and he lived with his grandparents, though Tsuna never had the opportunity to meet them.

"I was wondering when you two would appear." Yukito said.

Touya tilted his head. "Did Sakura pass by?" At the gray haired boy nod, Touya snorted. "I should have know she was coming to see you." Yukito blinked his eyes confused.

Tsuna sighed and lowered her head.

Maybe Touya was right. Maybe she was worrying too much. Maybe Sakura had woken up early to see Yukito. Maybe what was in her room wasn't dangerous, it wasn't going to hurt her.

Though she knew part of her thoughts were right, Tsuna still couldn't stop worrying about the younger girl. Whatever was in her room may not hurt Sakura...

But it could still bring the danger to the girl.

**00**

Since her instinct were giving Tsuna a headache with the way it made her think that there was something wrong in Sakura's school, she decided to ignore everything that Touya told her about not worrying about his sister and, telling her teachers that she wasn't feeling well, Tsuna got out of school early and found a good spot on a tree and decided to observe Sakura for the rest of the day. Her instincts were proved right when the break started.

In the courtyard of Sakura's school, where a group of students were playing dodgeball, nobody but Tsuna noticed the shadow that traveled from the shadows of each children before disappearing from view.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes.

Was that shadow bad...? She shook her head after a second. No. It wasn't bad... It was just bored and wanted to play. Though, if that thing, whatever it was (A Youkai or a spirit maybe?) was really bored, Tsuna knew that it would start to get aggressive if it didn't have all the attention it wanted.

Turning her head a little she almost fell from the tree when she saw Sakura and Tomoyo - Sakura's best friend - talking to a... Was that a flying plushie?

She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

The plushie was still there...

_So this was what she is hiding in her room? _Tsuna sighed.

Jumping from the tree to another till she placed herself in a branch of the tree that was hiding Sakura and Tomoyo from the view of the others student. Tsuna stared at the plushie for a second (It was truly flying!) before turning her attention to Sakura's best friend.

Daidouju Tomoyo was an elegant and delicate-looking girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, which was very similar to that of Sakura's mother. She had purple eyes and if all of Tsuna observations aren't wrong and if her tendency of recording everything that happens to Sakura was any indication, then she had more than friendly feelings for Sakura. How no one saw this (Sakura especially), Tsuna couldn't understand.

Tsuna had to place her hands over mouth so she won't do something like screaming 'HIIEEE MAAGIIC!?' when the plushie started to tell Tomoyo what had happened with Sakura last night, from when she woke the plushie (she still didn't know his name), scattered a few magical cards (which the plushie should be protecting, but he fell asleep and didn't do his job right) to Sakura using her magic.

Tomoyo leaned towards with her hands clasped in front of her pleadingly. The raven haired girl was truly cute. "I'm sure you can do it Sakura-chan! If you don't mind, can you two show me how you use your magic?"

The plushie flew up and down gleefully

"Yeah, yeah show 'er!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. Wasn't that Kansai accent?

"B-but..." Sakura blinked her eyes, protesting.

"It's alright, it's not like anyone else is here" The plushie gestured to the empty school garden.

Tsuna bit her lip to stop herself from saying something like: _I'm here._

"Make sure you two do a flashy one!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded and walked toward a clear grassy space and she took out a necklace with a strange looking key before chanting;

_"Key which hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me! We command you under our contract, RELEASE_!"

Both Tsuna and Tomoyo watched in fascination as Sakura began to glow and the small key in her hand turned into a pink staff. Tsuna opened her mouth in shock. Wait till she told Touya about this! His sister was a witch! Magic existed and Sakura had a talking plushie in her room!

...On second thought, it would be better if she didn't say anything. She didn't want to be sent to a hospital.

"Wow! You are able to use magic with this staff?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eyes.

Sakura nodded. "Although I need a card"

Tsuna leaned a little, curious to see one of the cards Sakura had to capture from now on.

The plushie flew to Sakura's bag and took a card from it. From where she was, Tsuna could see that there was some kind of bird on the the card and the word FLY was written on it along Sakura's name.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "W-When did you -" Tomoyo interrupted her.

"Do you have a trademark pose yet?" Tsuna and Sakura sweatdropped.

"W-Why?"

With her hands together, her eyes shining and a dreamy look in her face, Tomoyo said;

"Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being magical girls!"

Tsuna face palmed while all Sakura could say was "Hoe...?"

_T-Tomoyo is not normal..._

**00**

As the day ended, Tsuna was waiting for Touya and Yukito in front of Sakura's school so the three of them could go to the new bakery that opened in the town. She observed as the students, some of them older than Sakura and others younger than her friend, were saying their goodbyes and promising to meet up later. What truly called her attention, wasn't what they were saying or the gossip she would hear, no it was how the shadows of those students would separate themselves from the bodies of the children up inside of the school. Like that morning, only Tsuna noticed it.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna blinked her eyes and turned her head to see Touya and Yukito staring at her.

"H-Hi guys." She shook her head and looked at the school. She needed to do something to stop that shadow, stealing other shadows was dangerous to the victims. "Sorry, but I can't go with you two today..."

Yukito tilted his head confused. "But Tsu-chan -" Before he could finish, Tsuna turned around and started running in direction of Sakura's school.

Inside the school, Tsuna was looking around in search of any living shadow. She couldn't help but feel guilty for not doing anything earlier about the shadow even if she never thought it would start to hurt people so soon (and if those books about Youkais that Fujitaka had in his library were right, then all the children that had their shadows stolen could die because of it).

"Oe, Tsuna." She heard Touya's voice. He must have followed her. "What's wrong with you?" She raised a hand looking at Touya by the corner of her doe orange eyes and pointed to a corner of the corridor where a statue was making a shadow of the size of a grow man.

"I feel like a ghost hunter..." She said as he walked next to her. In answer to her statement, Touya pinched her arm making her whimp and pout. "I was just trying to calm you."

He gave her a deadpan stare. "Didn't work."

Tsuna was ready to make retort when her body move on its own will and she shoved Touya out of the way just as the shadows took life and and attacked them. As the shadows were ready to attack again, this time focus on Touya, Tsuna whistled calling its attention. She wasn't sure what she was doing and why, but she didn't stop as she smirked at the shadows.

"Come on."

She back flipped and run.

_What I was thinking when I decided to confront this thing? _She thought. _Ah yes, I wasn't._

Stumbling on a staircase, Tsuna closed her eyes waiting for what would be a very nasty accident, but after waiting a few moments and feeling something gripping her waist, she opened her eyes. In front of her was a cloaked figure in a black cloak and hood resembling a Grim Reaper. Tsuna heard Touya calling her name and running in their direction, but at the moment she ignored him to stare at the cloaked figure in front of her.

As she touched what she found out to be shadows around her waist, she blinked her eyes.

The shadow in front of her wasn't bored... It was just...

Lonely...

She smiled brightly making the cloaked figure tilt it head.

"You know... If you want, I can be your friend?"

The shadow came closer to her and Tsuna could almost feel its anger emanating in waves.

"You're lonely no?" Tsuna said in a hushed tone, stopping the shadow before it tried to hurt her or just threw her from the window next to them. "That's why you're stealing those children's shadows." The figure seemed to stare at her before it nodded. "And you were extremely bored." It nodded again. Tsuna mentally sighed in relief as she felt its anger disappear and be replaced by curiosity. "Well, like I said, if you want, I can be your friend and we can play sometimes, though you will have to return those shadows you stole. Ok?"

She didn't know for how long the figure stayed there, just staring at her, but it placed her safety on the ground and the next thing she knew, there's a card in her hand. A card that was really similar to the one Sakura's plushie showed Tomoyo that morning.

_I just hope Sakura won't mind too much... I think I will be staying with it._

"Tsuna? Are you alright?" She looked at Touya who kneeled next to her.

"I'm fine, and look -" She grinned, showing him the card. "- I think I made a new friend."

He gave her a deadpanned expression as he looked from her to the card.

"I... see... Is that the spirit that attacked us?" She nodded.

"I think it is a youkai though..." Tsuna hummed before pouting. Touya raised a eyebrow confused at her expression. "I forgot to ask why it was so focused on you!" Touya facepalmed before hitting her head with a fond expression.

"Next time you want to go after a spirit or a youkai, tell me before I decide to follow you, brat!"

"Meanie..."

He narrowed his eyes at her making Tsuna laugh.

None of them noticed Yukito watching from afar, his now silver-blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Tsuna.

**Touya**

To Kinomoto Touya, his cousin Sawada Tsunasora was like a kitten. She was independent yes, but she was always starving for attention and praises, when she didn't really show it. He blamed it on her father who would stay years out of the country and when he did come to visit her, the man would always call her no-good and frail.

He would never admit it, but he was really happy that her mother sent her to live with his family. Sakura had stopped depending on him a few years after his mother died and sometimes he felt like he didn't know his sister anymore. Tsuna, on other hand, always came to him for everything and was always happy to just hear him say that what she was doing was the right thing. He had missed having a brat running around him for help or to ask if he could help her do her homework. He too was grateful to know that there was someone else taking care of Sakura... And from what Tsuna told him about the talking plushie and the magical cards, then Sakura would need the protection more than ever.

"Hey Touya, do you think your boss will mind if I play with the penguins?" He turned his head to see Tsuna throwing a ball to the strange shadow spirit who would threw the ball back at her.

Ever since she got the card, she would let it out when no one was around so she could play with him (Not it anymore, Tsuna told him that it was rude to call her new friend that) or just to talk to the card.

Touya sighed. "I don't think so. Now, help me here. You said that you were going to work, not play with your shadow friend." He said, handing a bucket of fishes to Tsuna who pouted.

It wasn't the first time she skipped school to accompany him to his part time jobs, though, most of the time Tsuna would just lazy around and he had to make her work. Today wasn't different.

"Ok, ok." Tsuna said as she followed him to where the penguins would be. Her shadow friend reverted back to his card form and placed himself inside one of the pockets of her cargo pants.

As they walked to where the penguin show was happening, Touya and Tsuna were greeted by the view of the penguin's trainer clinging on the edge of the pool with a small whirlpool beside her and all the spectators looking at the scene in panic. Touya also realized that Sakura was in the crowd with her friends.

"What's happening?" Tsuna asked.

The trainer struggled, her voice was desperate as she said;

"A penguin got caught in a whirlpool but I'm stuck too and I can't help it!"

Touya wasn't surprised when Tsuna did the same as him and dropped the buckets of fish and jumped into the water. Inside the water, the two cousins looked at each other before nodding and disrupting the whirlpool. When they finally freed both the penguin and its trainer and swam out of the water, Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes.

"It is like Shadow right? Right?" He heard Tsuna mutter happily.

Touya snorted and looked at Tsuna who just smiled excitedly. The girl was probably thinking of how this could give Shadow a friend, someone who could play with him when she couldn't.

As her smiled widened, he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't even think about it..."

**00**

That night, Touya found himself staring at the penguin's pool with disbelief. He still couldn't believe that he decided to come with her to find the spirit who almost drowned the penguin and its trainer. Though, Touya was sure that it was because he just couldn't find it in himself to stop Tsuna.

He knew that if he confronted Sakura about her magic and the talking plushie and told her to stop looking for the cards, his little sister would just continue doing it because it was her fault the cards were scattered (this was what Tsuna understood from the story she heard the plushie telling Tomoyo). Tsuna on other hand was looking for the card spirits because she was only a curious kitten and, even if she didn't say it out loud, she wanted to make new friends (He, Yukito, Sakura, Tomoyo and a girl called Rika were her only friends) and if he told her to stop, she would, if only to make him happy.

He couldn't do this to her. She was having fun with the prospect of finding those card spirits. Though, he would make sure to always be there for her. If Sakura wouldn't tell him anything and he couldn't go with his sister, at last he could try and protect his other favorite brat.

Touya sighed. "How did you convince me of coming with you anyway?" He said, trying to break the silence between them. Beside him, Tsuna grinned with her hands on her waist.

"Come on, it will be quick."

"You _think_ it will be quick."

She looked at him by the corner of her eyes. "Shadow _'capture'_, as you call it, was quick."

"You had luck, Tsuna."

She stuck her tongue at him like a child before blinking her eyes and looking at the pool. "Do you think it is still there?" She muttered to Touya who hummed as he stared at the glass, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Yes..." He nodded. "It is still there."

Tsuna approached the glass of the pool and placed her hands against it. Touya folded his arms as he watched her in silence. He couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised when a blue mermaid with webbed fingers and large ears that appear to be a cross between webbed flippers and pointed elf's ears appeared in the water. Her hair was long, and beads of water were scattered all through it. On her back, he saw large wing-like fins and upon her forehead there was an ornament resembling deep blue scales.

He gave a step closer to Tsuna when the mermaid narrowed her eyes in anger as it looked at his light brown haired friend. He narrowed his eyes making sure that it knew that he would use lethal force if needed. The mermaid huffed and turned her attention back to Tsuna who, differently from him, didn't see that the mermaid could attack her at any moment, or she just decided to ignore the visible anger and disgust in the mermaid face.

"Ne, ne! Are you Shadow's friend?" At his name, the cloaked figure appeared next to Tsuna. The mermaid stared at him in surprise and the two seemed to have a silent conversation before the blue mermaid turned to Tsuna. She raised an eyebrow, pointed to herself and then to the orange eyed girl.

He smiled fondly at how cute Tsuna looked when she tilted her head confused. "Are you asking what I want with you?"

The mermaid nodded.

"Oh! Do you want to come with me? I think it would be good to Shadow to have a friend like him and since you seems to know each other already then -" Tsuna was interrupted by the mermaid who transformed into a card much like Shadow had done and flew to Tsuna's hand. Shadow nodded to himself, as if satisfied about something, and transformed too, joining the other card.

Touya patted Tsuna, chuckling as the girl made a sound similar to a purr.

"Good job, you got another friend it seems." She gave him a victory sign. "And now this spirit can't hurt anyone anymore." She nodded happily before looking at him, grinning maniacally.

"Hey, Touya?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I told you it would be quick." Touya ruffled her hair with a glare.

"Shut up, brat."

**Tsuna**

After getting out of the aquarium and stopping in the supermarket (Fujitaka had called asking for a few things that were missing in the kitchen). Touya and Tsuna arrived at the Kinomoto house to be greeted by the view of Sakura and Yukito preparing dinner and Fujitaka was talking to someone in the phone.

"We're back!" Touya and Tsuna announced making the three occupants of the kitchen look at them.

"Welcome back!"

Tsuna looked at Yukito curiously. "Ne, Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"T-Tsuna-neechan! Don't be so rude!" Sakura yelled making Tsuna and Touya raise an eyebrow. She then blushed before looking at Yukito. "S-Sorry Yukito-san..." The boy waved it off.

"I actually came looking for you two. But since you weren't here, Sakura-chan invited me to dinner."

Tsuna and Touya sweatdropped.

"Of course she did." They muttered.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan!" She looked at Fujitaka who was now standing next to her. "Did you know your mother called a home-tutor for you?"

"A tutor? Why do I need a tutor?" Touya and Yukito nodded. There was no reason for her to have a tutor with her grades.

Her uncle shrugged. "I don't really know, Tsuna-chan. Maybe she thought you could improve more. She even said that he will help Touya and Sakura with their studies. He'll arrive tomorrow."

"And where will he stay?" Touya asked.

Their house was big, but not much. There was five rooms and one of them was used by Fujitaka as his office. He didn't use it much, but it would be impossible to turn it into a room in so little time.

Fujitaka turned his attention to his son and smiled. "I'm sure we'll think of something, don't worry."

Tsuna was ready to ask him if he was bothered by the fact that her mother called a tutor for her and didn't even ask his opinion about the matter when she was interrupted.

"Ciaossu." Five heads snapped to the direction of the high pitched voice. Fujitaka and Yukito tilted their heads confused, Sakura blinked her eyes and Touya narrowed his eyes in direction of the baby in front of them. Tsuna gave a step back, her head hurting at the alerts she was receiving. All she could hear was: _Dangerous! Dangerous!_

The baby, who couldn't be older than five years old, was wearing a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He had black eyes and an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. After a while, Tsuna noticed a chameleon in his fedora.

"A baby?" Yukito walked to the baby, kneeling next to him. "Where did you came from? Are you lost?"

"Did we leave the door open?" She heard Touya muttering with a scowl in his face.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor." The baby said.

"Hooee? The home tutor?" Sakura yelled.

Fujitaka placed a hand in his chin in thought, humming. "Are you, perhaps, a baby genius?"

"Genius?" Tsuna asked, pointing to the fedora wearing baby. Was her uncle serious?

Fujitaka nodded, smiling as if he had just solved a puzzle.

"I don't think your mother would lie about the tutor. So this is the only explanation I have for his presence."

Tsuna nodded. He was right. Her mother was too kind and hated lies (Maybe this was why she was so broken when she understood that Iemitsu had been lying to them) and she always worrying about Tsuna's future, it didn't matter how good her grades were. If her mother had sent a home tutor to her (and she was sure it had been her mother. After all, no one knew that Sawada Nana still had relatives alive), then Tsuna wouldn't complain.

Not that she thought she had a choice. That baby seemed that he would stay, it didn't matter how many times he was told to leave.

Sighing, Tsuna looked at the baby who raised an eyebrow. "I'm Sawada Tsunasora." Bowing, she narrowed her eyes as those black eyes eyes received an interested and curious glint on them. "Pleasure to meet you, _Tutor_."

This, was Tsuna way of saying; _I don't believe you're a true tutor or only a baby genius, even if my mother sent you. I don't trust you. Do something against my family and I will hurt you. _

The smirk she received in return made her narrow her eyes even further. It wasn't difficult to understand what he meant.

_We will see._

**The Beginning**

**So! Hope you like it!**

**Oh, yes! I'll be putting here how many cards Tsuna and Sakura have so far... So...**

**Tsuna's Cards (2): **_The Shadow, The Watery_

**Sakura's Cards (2): **_The Wind, The Fly_

**Anyway! Review, follow, favorite or PM me! I love hearing from you guys.**

**- Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinite Sky**

**Summary: **_Being sent to live with the Kinomotos was meant to keep her safe, this was what her mother said. But between magical cards, talking plushies, the mafia and an Spartan baby tutor, Tsuna didn't think she was all that safe. FemTsuna._

**Beta: **_CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you will find a error here and there)_

**Just a warning: **_FemTsuna, AU_

**Just so you know (Cards): **_The order of capture will be a little different here because of Tsuna presence. The same way a few cards target Sakura - and Syoran -, some cards will target Tsuna and she will capture them. I too will base a few captures on the manga just because XD_

**Just so you know (Name): **_Tsuna name here is Tsunasora; 'Tsuna' means 'Bond' while 'Sora' is 'Sky', so I think you can consider the full meaning of the name as 'Bonds of the Sky' or even 'Sky that Bonds' or something... I just wanted to do something different from the always used Tsunami, Tsunayume, Tsunayuki, Tsunahime, Setsuna etc. Don't know if anyone else already used this name..._

**I don't own KHR or Cardcaptor Sakura, Amano Akira and CLAMP does.**

**Her First Friend**

**"Once you meet someone, you never really forget them." **

**- Chihiro (Spirited Away)**

**Reborn**

The first thing that came to Reborn mind when he saw Sawada Tsunasora for the first time was: _Primo_.

His future student was a female Giotto.

Ignoring the obvious difference between the two - like gender and the hair color for example -, they could be considered twins. Tsunasora's eyes even had the same light shade of orange that Giotto did when he wasn't in Hyper Dying Will Mode. To tell the truth, Reborn couldn't see Iemitsu on his daughter (If he hadn't known she was the man precious and "useless" daughter, the hitman would have never believed she was related to the CEDEF boss), there was only Nana and Giotto on that girl.

He would have so much fun telling this to that idiot blonde who liked to brag about how his daughter looked like him. This would enter his list _'How to get my revenge on all that wrong information he gave me'_.

It hadn't been difficult to enter the Kinomoto house with Leon's help (After all, his chameleon was full of talents and transforming into a key compatible with the key hole of main door of the house wasn't a challenge to the chameleon). All the family members - plus a gray haired boy - were standing in the kitchen, talking about the tutor "Nana" had called for Tsunasora. Of course, it hadn't been Nana who had talked to Fujitaka, but him. The woman voice and mannerisms had been really easy to copy (Well the mannerisms of when she isn't trying to shoot or kill you because she thinks you want to hurt her daughter).

Shaking his head, Reborn decided to make his presence known.

"Ciaossu." The group turned their attention to him. Each of them having a different reaction; Fujitaka and the gray haired boy tilted their heads confused; the little girl - Sakura - blinked her eyes while saying a faint 'Hoe?' and the oldest boy - Touya - narrowed his eyes at him with suspicion.

He raised an eyebrow when he noted the reaction of the future Vongola Tenth. It had truly interested him and it was good sign for the future. She showed having a great control of the Vongola Hyper Intuition when she gave a step back as if someone had just warned her that even if he looked like a baby, he was dangerous.

Reborn hummed.

"A baby?" The gray haired boy kneeled next to him. Smiling kindly, though, Reborn couldn't help but narrow his at him. There was something wrong with this boy. "Where did you come from? Are you lost?"

"Did we leave the door open?" Touya muttered with a scowl.

Tilting his head, Reborn smirked. "Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Hooee? The home tutor?" Sakura yelled, pointing in his direction.

Fujitaka placed a hand in his chin, humming. "Are you, perhaps, a baby genius?"

Reborn blinked his eyes. Now, this was a reaction he hadn't expected, no one ever came to this conclusion before.

"Genius?" Tsunasora asked, pointing to him as she stared at Fujitaka with disbelief.

With a smile, Fujitaka nodded. "I don't think your mother would lie about the tutor. So this is the only explanation I have for his presence."

Tsunasora stared at him before nodding in acceptance. With a sigh, she turned her attention to Reborn who raised an eyebrow. "I'm Sawada Tsunasora." Reborn smirked, interested. Well, she had manners, he thought as she bowed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Pleasure to meet you, _Tutor_."

Reborn lowered his fedora a little, hiding his smirk as he understood the hidden message she was giving him. He then smirked, sending a message of his own.

Truly, Reborn thought that he was going to enjoy teaching Sawada Tsunasora. She was different from his previous student.

"Indeed." Reborn said.

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Why don't we eat? Tsuna-neechan can get to know her tutor better after dinner." She smiled happily.

Fujitaka chuckled and nodded as he looked at Reborn with a kind smile. "Shall we?"

Reborn nodded while Touya and Tsunasora grumbled in displeasure.

**00**

After dinner, the gray haired boy (who Reborn later found out was named Tsukishiro Yukito) left the house and while Fujitaka and Sakura were washing the dishes, Reborn and the other two residents of the house left to Tsunasora's room, where they took a seat next to her bed and stared at each other (Actually, Touya and Tsunasora were glaring at him, but it didn't matter to Reborn).

"You're not here to tutor her." Touya folded his arms as he broke the silence between them.

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

Tsunasora shook her head. "Really, what do you want? Differently from Touya, I believe that you are here to tutor me, but for what? I don't need help, my lowest grade is 97."

Reborn smirked.

"My true line of work is assassination -"

Before anything else could be said, there was a flash of light. Maybe, if he hadn't been blinded by the light or surprised by what happened, he would have protected himself. But he stayed where he was and the next thing he knew was that he was inside a bubble of water and holding his breath.

When he found what attacked him, Reborn almost didn't believe in what he was seeing.

Touya, he noted, was in front of Tsunasora in a defensive stance and narrowed eyes, but what really surprised the hitman was the two beings in front of the two teens. A cloaked figure made of pure shadows and a mermaid made of water who was the one holding him prisoner. He couldn't see the cloaked figure face, but if it was anything like the mermaid's, then it was ready to kill him.

_Kill him because of Tsunasora_; he realized.

Those strange beings were protecting his student.

Now this was interesting... He wasn't sure what those beings were, but Reborn knew that it was something that could be used in the future.

Tsunasora's lips moved. He couldn't hear anything, but he wasn't the best hitman of the world for nothing. Understanding what she just said hadn't been too difficult.

_Let him go, Watery_, Tsunasora said.

The mermaid looked at her, shocked. She shook her head and pointed to him as if asking if Tsunasora was serious. When the girl nodded, the mermaid let him go, although she didn't look happy in doing so.

Reborn coughed a little when he touched the ground and looked at the two beings that were still there. Turning his head, he saw Leon being hold by vine from the shadow of Tsunasora's bed.

_So this is why he didn't help me..._

"You're an assassin..." He looked at Tsunasora, trying not to stare at her strange protectors. "Say I believe you, which _I do _if your declaration made Watery and Shadow react so aggressively, why are you here? To kill me?" The mermaid snarled at this, showing Reborn her sharp teeths and glaring with glowing red eyes.

Reborn cleaned his throat and composed himself before answering. "As I was going to say; my real job is to make you a mafia boss."

Tsunasora blinked.

Shadow and Watery tilted their heads, confused.

Touya facepalmed.

"A... Mafia boss?" Touya shook his head. "_Tsuna_? _A mafia boss_? You have got to be kidding me!" He heard the boy mutter to himself over and over again.

Tsunasora groaned. "This is my father's fault isn't it? What did he do? Kill the heir of some famiglia and now I have to take his place?"

Reborn nodded, not even surprised that she blamed her father. Not after everything that the man did to her and her mother. "In a way. It is Iemitsu's fault."

The girl groaned and muttered something like 'Mom is going to kill him with a frying pan when she hear this'. With a sigh, she shook her head and looked at her protectors with a small smile. "Is alright guys, he wouldn't hurt me."

The _I think_ was left unsaid.

The cloaked figure nodded a little hesitant and, to Reborn fascination, transformed into a card in a flash of light and floated to Tsunasora's bed. The mermaid, on other hand, snarled again and shook her head, growling at Reborn.

"Watery..." The mermaid lowered her head at the warning tone of Tsunasora's voice. With a sigh, the mermaid too transformed into a card and joined the other card.

Pitching her nose, Tsunasora looked at him with annoyance.

"Explain." She said.

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola boss, the Ninth, to train you - Sawada Tsunasora - to become an admirable Mafia boss."

Tsunasora shook her head with frustrated a expression. "I still don't understand why me and why it is my stupid father fault." Tsunasora blinked her eyes when he raised a paper with her family tree on it, in front of her face.

"When the Vongola family's first boss retired, he came to Japan with his family, changing his family name. He's your great-great-great-grandfather." He made a pause and added, in case Tsunasora didn't understand what this meant. "From your father's side of the family."

The young girl gave him a deadpanned expression. "_Of course_..."

Touya opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The door opened and Fujitaka entered the room with a smile.

"Touya, Tsuna-chan, it is better if you two go to sleep. Don't you have to work tomorrow Touya?" The boy nodded as his father turned his attention to Tsunasora. "And didn't you say you were going with him?"

Tsunasora sighed. "I forgot about it…" She made a pause. "Wait, where is _he_ going to sleep?" She asked, pointing in his direction.

Fujitaka smiled.

"Reborn-san? In your room of course."

There was a moment of silence.

"EH?! IN WHAT BED? I HAVE ONLY ONE!"

Fujitaka tilted his head and was ready to answer, but Reborn interrupted him before he could utter any word.

"I will have your bed; you can sleep on the floor."

"WHO SAID YOU CAN HAVE MY BED?!"

**Tsuna**

After a lengthy discussion, the final decision was that Reborn would stay in Tsuna's room until his own room was ready (The baby had even asked Fujitaka to put two bunks there, if possible. Why, nobody knew, but the patriarch of the family agreed).

That night and the next three nights, Tsuna slept on the floor with a grimace while Reborn slept in her bed with his eyes open - as creepy as it was -. The girl would have tried to get him out of her bed in the middle of the night if the baby hitman hadn't placed several bombs and grenades around the bed.

Honestly, she did not know if they were real, but Tsuna didn't want try her lucky and find out. Especially when Reborn started to "teach" her the day after he arived. The baby was a _demon_ in human skin.

In a certain morning, she woke up before Reborn. Tsuna then put a simple dress and got all the things she wanted to take with her and placed them inside her backpack (which was shaped like a bunny (a gift from her mother before she moved with the Kinomotos). Today, like in others days, she would acompany Touya to his job. Although, this time, she was just going to watch him.

After finishing her preparations, she was soon cornered by Reborn who was pointing a green gun toward her (And to think that gun was actually his chameleon! If she had not seen that talking plushy before, Tsuna would have started to believe she was getting mad). The hitman then forced her to sit down and start reading a book about the Mafia' bosses.

"The mafia boss, a leader who rules a criminal organization. Able to move a number of trusted member with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums -" Tsuna blinked and lowered the book in her hand. She ignored the gun that was now pointed to her face (Reborn did like doing that) and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Why did you stop?" She heard Reborn ask.

Turning her attention to him, Tsuna frowned as she stood up, straightening her clothes and walking toward the door. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she looked at Reborn by corner of her eyes.

"It's my turn to prepare breakfast."

Reborn lowered his gun and nodded. "Very well, but you will have to read it every morning. After all, you're the one who will become the Tenth Vongola Boss." She waved a hand dismissively, not even losing her time saying that she didn't agreed with nothing of this knowing that Reborn would just ignore or threaten her.

Tsuna nodded and opened the door and closing it before Reborn could follow her, although this action was proven futile when she raised her eyes and saw the fedora wearing baby sitting above her head.

With a resigned sigh, she walked to the kitchen, opening a few cabinets with a look of concentration, thinking about what she would cook. In the end, she decided to make pancakes and asked Reborn to sit in a chair since she didn't want to cook with him in her head. The baby didn't answer, but did as asked.

After a few minutes, Fujitaka and Touya entered the kitchen and greeted Tsuna. They took their seat and waited for Tsuna to place the plates in the table. Tsuna smiled as she looked at the pancakes that she had prepared and with a satisfied nod, she approached the kitchen counter and pulled the cups of expresso that she had made for Fujitaka and Reborn (She wasn't sure if the baby could actually take caffeine, but after he threatened her with his gun, Tsuna decided that it was better if she didn't refuse him when he announced that he wanted expresso every morning).

"Morning!" Came the enthusiastic voice of Sakura, making Tsuna look at the younger girl as she entered the kitchen.

"Cioassu." Reborn said as Tsuna handed his cup of expresso to him and did the same to Fujitaka who closed his newspaper.

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Good Morning."

Tsuna grinned at her cousin. "Morning, Sakura."

"The monster is on cloud nine..." Touya muttered as Sakura walked to her seat, humming to herself happily.

Sitting between Reborn and Touya, Tsuna snickered in amusement when Sakura clenched her fists and growled. To the orange eyed girl utter surprise, instead of yelling at her older brother, Sakura only turned towards Touya with a smile.

"Today I'll forgive you." Sakura said.

Still humming, she took the seat next to her father.

Fujitaka leaned closer to her with a smile. "You're really in a good mood today, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "I'm going out with Tomoyo-chan today..." She blinked when he gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry, Sakura, but you won't." Tsuna said a little uncomfortable. She wasn't happy with the fact that Sakura mood was going to be completely destroyed.

Sakura blinked her eyes confused while her brother placed the chore board on the table.

"You're doing all the chores today." Touya said.

Tsuna nodded. "Sakura-chan, you wrote it down last week."

Sakura leaned with a sad expression as she whispered a low 'Hoe!'. Tsuna shook her head when the young girl lowered her head, eating the pancakes with what could only be described as anime tears and a cloud of depression above her head.

When everyone finished eating, Sakura was staring at the board with a blank expression - as if she was having a flashback - and Touya passed by her.

"Well, I got work today." Sakura shook her head and nodded.

Tsuna, seeing that the boy was walking away, approached the young girl and patted her head, making her cousin look at her. "I will be going too."

Sakura smiled. "Ok, Tsuna-neechan, have a good day."

Tsuna gave her a wink and waved her hand as she walked out of the kitchen with Reborn – again - sitting above her head.

"How can you always sit in my head without my knowing it?"

"Is one of my hitman skills." There was a pause. "And you're too slow."

"_Of course_..." She shook her head, running after Touya who was already riding his bike. "Touya, you meanie! Don't leave me alone with him! Ouch! Reborn!"

"Don't talk as if I am not here."

**00**

Sitting in the restaurant that Touya was working as a waiter, Tsuna smiled as she stared at the card in her hands. Before arriving at the restaurant, Touya had stopped along the way and gave her the card with a smirk in his face. A smirk that got bigger when the young girl started throwing praises and more praises at him.

Placing the card on the table, she took a pen and her others cards from her backpack. Placing the cards next her new one and wrote her name below the name of each card. For some reason she thought it was necessary to write her name on them, as if they could be taken from her if she didn't.

Humming, she stared at the last card.

_The Wood_.

The card, which Tsuna decided to call 'Watery and Shadow's sibling', had been found by Touya beneath the carpet of the living room that morning before he had gone to the kitchen.

Wood was a beautiful nymph like woman with long green leaf-like hair with vines and wearing a tiara made of leaves. And although Tsuna was happy that she had a new card friend, Tsuna couldn't help but be sad to see that Wood's face was void of any emotion.

Was she sad?

Maybe, Tsuna thought, she could ask her later...

"Eh? Is that true?" The orange eyed girl blinked looking at a group of girls sitting not too far from her.

Reborn too seemed interested, or so she thought. After all, he had stopped drinking his expresso.

"Yes!" One of the girls, a red haired one, nodded. "I too saw it! But I think you're wrong Naomi! When I crossed the bridge near the park two nights ago, I saw a bloodied girl with gruesome red eyes who emerged from the water."

The girl, who Tsuna thought was Naomi, frowned. "Well, I saw a giant dragon."

"You guys are crazy." The third girl of the group huffed. "There is a Kappa living there!"

"Maybe it is a place where different ghost and monsters live?" A long black haired girl muttered, a little nervous.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

_Ghost?_

She blinked her eyes and looked at her cards. It wasn't much, but she could see a faint light coming from Watery and Shadow.

"Is… Is it one of you?" She muttered.

The cards pulsed, giving a warm feeling before they stopped glowing.

"Tsuna."

Turning around, Tsuna gave a sheepish smile as she saw Touya standing next to her table with narrowed eyes.

"No." She blinked her eyes and stared at him.

"But Touya, it could be a card like Shadow and -"

"No."

"But –"

"I said _no_, Tsunasora."

He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"First, if you think I will let you walk around - at night - alone, you are extremely wrong. Second, you don't even know which bridge it is. There is more than one in Tomoeda. And third, you don't know if it is really a card. This could be the work of a vengeful spirit or a youkai, Tsunasora. You could get hurt. It is dangerous. So no. You won't be going after it."

Tsuna looked at his eyes for what seemed to be a long time before sighing and nodding in agreement and defeat.

She was sad for not having the opportunity to see if what those girls were talking about was a card like Watery, Shadow and Wood. She really wanted to meet another card and make new friends. But Touya was right and she couldn't really go against him.

"Yes, Touya…"

He patted her head. "Good girl."

Tsuna gave a big smile closing her eyes happily as he patted her.

"You're really just like a kitten." She heard him chuckling when she pouted.

Not far away from the two a fedora wearing baby hummed.

Reborn, who listened to the rest of the conversation of the group of girls and knew where the bridge was, was making plans of how he would convince those two to cross the bridge near the_'Great King Penguin'_park.

After all, those cards seemed to be powerful enough and he wanted his student to have that power, not her cousin. Tsunasora would need as much power as possible to survive the Mafia World (especially because she was a girl), her cousin didn't and the small girl was safe from the underworld.

**00**

Tsuna wasn't ashamed to admit that she was afraid of the glint on Reborn's eyes as they walked back home.

That evil Spartan baby tutor from hell was planning something.

Something related to_ her_.

"I don't like his smirk." Touya muttered, pushing his bike as they followed Reborn.

Tsuna could only nod; wishing her cards weren't inside her backpack. She would feel safer with them in her hands.

"Tsuna…"

"Yeah…?"

"Is that the bridge near the 'Great King Penguin' park?"

Tsuna blinked, looked around and turned her attention to Touya who was glaring at Reborn. Warning bells started to ring in her head, making her wince.

"I don't think we should be here, Touya…"

Before he could answer, Reborn interrupted him; "We won't be going back."

Touya looked at him in anger while Tsuna looked around with a whole new level of paranoia, as if something was going to jump out from nowhere and was going to attack them at any moment. Touya brought Tsuna closer to him as they approached the bridge.

"After all," Reborn said. "this park isn't too far from your house. We will get there in no time."

Tsuna bit her lip because liking it or not, he was right.

Tsuna grabbed Touya's arm when she heard screams and a few girls came running in their direction, screaming about what each of them had seen on the pond. Like with girls from the restaurant, each one of those girls too had seen different things.

The girls ran pass them, but Reborn didn't stop walking nor does the two cousins, who even if they wanted, couldn't leave the baby alone. If Fujitaka found out that they left the hitman behind, he would be very disappointed with them and this was the last thing they wanted.

The warning bells in her head got louder and all Tsuna could hear was_ 'Danger danger danger'_. She looked around and stopped walking. The other two copied her and followed her gaze when she focused her attention to the water.

Something started emerging from deep under water and Touya tensed.

"There is something there, isn't it?" Reborn asked, although Tsuna wasn't paying too much attention to him or Touya.

"Yes." Touya replied. "Can't you see or sense it?"

"I can sense it..." Reborn said, a little annoyed. "But all I'm seeing is the 'Great King Penguin' floating slide over the water."

"What about you, Tsuna?"

She didn't answer, too focused on the figure on the water.

"Tsuna?"

"Mamoru-kun..."

Tsuna knew that she would be scolded - or maybe Reborn would shoot her - later for what she was going to do. But at the moment, she just didn't care nor did she thought she was in control of her actions. She pushed Touya away, dropping her backpack, and ran.

And ignoring everything her instincts were trying to tell her, she jumped on the water.

**Touya**

_Tsuna..._

_Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!_

Touya was frozen, his heart was beating hard against his chest and he couldn't breath as he looked at the pond.

He had tried to grab her. He had tried to stop her and maybe walk far away from the pound as he could after that. But Touya was ashamed to admit that he had been too stunned to move when she pushed him away with tears in her eyes and muttering a name over and over as she jumped on the water.

Mamoru? Mamoru?

Who was _Mamoru_?

Was he important enough to make Tsuna jump in the water just because she thought she saw him?

When he finally woke up from his stunned state, he saw Reborn trying to jump after her only to be abruptly thrown back by some kind of invisible force. The fedora wearing baby landed a few feet away from him and Touya could hear the baby cursing under his breath.

Cursing, Touya looked around. He was sure that if he jumped after Tsuna from the same place Reborn had tried; what happened to the baby tutor would happen to him. Making his decision, he jumped from the bridge and climbed halfway over the railing. Taking a deep breath, he jumped on the water.

Though, he hadn't been the only one.

Watery, who he thought must have sensed that Tsuna was in danger (and from what he had seen, Tsuna's cards had this strange urge to protect their owner at any cost), passed by him with a furious expression and glowing eyes.

In the water, it seemed like Tsuna was hugging someone and if he wasn't wrong, that someone was hugging her back the grip on her was too painful causing his cousin to run out of air and start losing conscious. Before the person could vanish, by transforming into a ball of energy and going away, Watery trapped it on a cage of water with a snarl.

Touya cursed when he finally reached Tsuna, who had already been drifting to the bottom of the pond. He didn't know if he could get out of the pond in time of saving Tsuna.

Before he knew it, he was holding Tsuna close to his chest and was being pushed out of the pond by Watery. As he got out of the pond and was placed on the ground, Touya had only two things in his mind. The first was that he was beginning to like those magical cards, especially if they all were as protective of Tsuna as Watery.

And the second…

_If that baby tries to place Tsuna in danger again, I will kill him. Hitman or not. Baby or not._

**Tsuna**

Tsuna was five when she made her first friend. Her mother always thought that Mamoru was her imaginary friend; after all, he only visited her on her dreams. But her older brother figure was real and Tsuna knew it. He had told her so when she asked if he was fruit of her imagination and he endded explaing his powers to her.

It didn't matter what others said or that having a supposed imaginary friend was one of the reasons her classmates started calling her _Dame-Tsuna_. To her Mamoru was special.

Mamoru always made she feel better and safe. He had a sadist side but he kept her company, and in exchange, Tsuna kept him sane. Sane from what and about what she never found out, he never told and she never asked. Especially not when she knew it was a painful topic to him.

Tsuna never found out what happened to her precious protector, her Mamoru. He had just disappeared one day, and as time passed, his image was placed in the back of her mind. It hurt too much to think that he had left without saying good bye or that something had happened to him and she had done nothing to help.

So when she saw him in the water, all she could think was;

_Mamoru-kun, why did you leave me?_

_Mamoru-kun, did you come back for me?_

But when she jumped on the water and Mamoru started to push her to the bottom of the pond, not caring if she drowned, Tsuna started to cry. She had been distraught. More question started to form in her mind as she started to blackout. Was he angry with her? Was Mamoru lonely and wanted her company? Why was he doing that to her?

_Mamoru-kun… _

_Big brother, don't you love me anymore?_

"…ra…"

"…sora…"

"…TSUNASORA!"

Her eyes snapped open and coughed water.

"Tsuna…" She heard a relieved sigh. A little dizzy, Tsuna turned her head to see Touya staring at her with pure relief in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you."

"S-Sorry, but –"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her closer.

"Don't do something like this again, brat." Tsuna blinked her eyes and nodded, hugging the older boy back.

"…Sorry…."

"Who is Mamoru?" Turning around, the two turned their attention to Reborn. The hitman was standing beside a furious Watery who was glaring at a big bubble of water. Inside the bubble, Tsuna saw her beloved brother again. But knowing that Touya would be furious with her if she tried to approach Mamoru and being afraid of what would happen, Tsuna stayed where she was.

"M-My childhood friend in a way… My big brother."

Touya eyes widened in realization. "The imaginary friend your mother liked to talk about?" She looked at him. "Nana-san came to visit a few times as you know. When she talked about you, she liked to say how cute you were because of your imaginary friend."

"He wasn't an imaginary friend!" She snapped. "He was real!"

He looked at her with disbelief. "Tsuna, you could only see him in your dreams."

"That's because his powers allowed him to visit my dreams! He could use…"

Tsuna mouth dropped; her eyes widened as she turned her attention to the Mamoru look-alike trapped on Watery's bubble.

"…_illusions_…" Watery smirked and folded her arms, nodding her head proudly. Tsuna wanted to smack herself. She should have thought about it since the beginning! Especially when she knew that everyone saw something different. "That is not Mamoru. It is an illusion!"

Smugly, Watery turned her attention to the bubble and pointed to Tsuna. At first nothing happened, not till Watery growled. There was a flash of light and the next thing Tsuna knew, she was holding a card. Differently from her other cards, there was no fixed form to this one. It resembled a shifting kaleidoscope and the only colored part on the card was the image near the center which had the form of some kind of gem.

At the bottom, just like the others, was the name of the card.

"The Illusion…"

"I don't think you should stay with this. It tried to kill you." Touya said, glaring at the card. "You should destroy it."

"No, it could be useful in future. She stays with the card." Reborn said.

Touya growled. "Listen hear you –"

"I will stay with it." Reborn smirked and Touya looked at her in shock. "Not because it will be useful or anything, but because if it stayed free, it could really hurt someone in the future and…" She looked at Watery. "It is Watery sibling. I won't threw her siblings away or destroy them."

Watery smiled to her and transformed into her card form, flying to Tsuna hand.

Touya gave a tired sigh before patting her head. "You're too kind for my liking Tsuna."

"Nah, you love me."

"Maybe… Oh, before I forget…" He smacked her head. Hard.

"Ouch! Touya!"

_**BANG!**_

"HIIE! REBORN!"

"If you try to kill yourself again…" Touya started.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, pointing his gun at her. "We will kill you."

Tsuna could only groan in pain.

Why her?

**Kero**

Kerberos, the Sun Guardian of Clow, was confused.

Absolutely and utterly confused.

At first, his confusion was mostly focused on Sakura's cousin. Sawada Tsunasora. The girl had enough power to create her own cards, and she was so young. Younger than Clow when he finally had the capacity to start creating his cards! But her power… Her power was strange. While Sakura had an affinity to the Sun, her magical power was mostly under the Stars, what had been seen only one time in history from what Clow had told him. Tsunasora's magical power, on other hand, wasn't under the Sun, or the Moon or the Stars.

It was… It was incredible and beautiful.

Her power was like the Cosmos itself. Powerful, infinite, full of possibilities and the one that accepted all. Be it planets, stars, the moon, the sun, light or dark. It doesn't matter, it will be always welcomed.

He never saw something like that.

Aside from her magical power, Tsunasora - and that fedora wearing baby that Kero saw with her – had another power with her. It was really warm and even as powerful as her magic, but he didn't think much about that since he didn't know what power was that and because it seemed to be sealed. Although he could tell the seal was disappearing little by little every day.

He could have never felt it, if it wasn't because Sakura had captured more cards. He still wasn't strong enough, but he had noticed a few more things.

Tsunasora magical reserves, for example, were big because she was unconscious using her magic to have a better balance, have a better memory, to be faster and stronger, things like that.

Now... The reason to why he was absolutely and utterly confused...

When Sakura told him about an incident at school, he thought it could have been the Shadow card. But the card hadn't been there when him, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to go after it. Kero had felt Shadow's presence, but the card hadn't been there.

When she told him about the aquarium incident, he was sure it had been Watery. But again, when their group decided to go after it, Kero could feel the card presence, the little magic it had left behind. But the card itself wasn't there.

The third time he felt the imprint of a Clow Card, but didn't found the card itself was today. He was helping Sakura with her chores and by the end of the day, Kero had been really happy that Sakura was lucky enough to find The Rain between her father's things, but he was really frustrated that he felt a Clow Card presence on the living room, but saw no signs of the card. This time, it had been Wood.

Truly, if the cards continued to disappear like that, Kero would start to go insane. He just couldn't understand it. There was no explanation for this...

_Unless…_

"UNLESS THERE IS ANOTHER CARD CAPTOR!" Kero yelled, letting his spoon fall on the ground as he paled.

This was not good.

Not good at all…

**Her First Friend**

**I hope you guys liked. I did XD Especially because I got to write Kero point of view.**

**The Cosmos based magic exist because I wanted to give Tsuna her own type of magic, something that could be similar to her Flames. I chose Cosmos because all the others types of magic are... How to call it?... Planetary based magic? So I just couldn't call it Sky Based Magic while the others were Moon based, Star based or Sun based... But well... I liked it, don't know about you guys though... **

**There is nothing I can do about it *shrug* Oh! And before someone says: "The hell? Tsuna is already powerful enough to make her own cards?! WTF?" Having the power doesn't mean she knows how to do it. She will need to understand her magic better and have more control of it before she can even think of creating her cards. So no, she won't create her cards. Maybe in a distant future. But not now.**

**Er... What I wanted to say? **

**Ah yes! There will be no SakuraxSyoran here. Sorry?! But I really don't like them. Don't know why. So if you want to give your thoughts with who Sakura should be paired in the future, be my guest. And when I say future, I mean 10YL. Any boy from KHR will be a little too older for her and she is too innocent, so she will have a crush for now. Although, if it is Fuuta, then there will be no problem, or even Lambo. I will make him (and I-Pin) a little older on this... And if you don't want her with anyone, tell me too.**

**Hum... Anyway! About the cards:**

**Tsuna's Cards (4): **_The Shadow, The Watery, The Wood, The Illusion_

**Sakura's Cards (3): **_The Wind, The Fly, The Rain_

**Review, follow, favorite or PM me! I love hearing from you guys. Really! I do :3**

**- Cissnei.**


End file.
